


Let Me Know

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jooheon, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Top Yoo Kihyun, jooki, kiheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun just wanted to watch Jooheon come undone on his lap.[Jooki/PWP]





	Let Me Know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Jooki PWP"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read!! We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

“ _Fuck_ , Kihyun-hyung~” Jooheon cried out, plump lips parting in yet another whispered curse, his legs shaking as Kihyun slurped another inch of his cock down his incredibly talented throat. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this with his talented, mature hyung, but he didn’t question it, his mind nearly blanking out from the pleasure. Below him, with his knees on the ground, Kihyun growled, his cock twitching from the curse that slipped from his dongsaeng’s lips. He didn’t know why, but there was something incredibly sexy about his cute little Jooheony grunting out curse words, especially when he was saying them because of something naughty that Kihyun was doing to him.

Choking out a broken, needy moan, Jooheon bit his lip, embarrassed with how desperate he sounded. He didn’t want to seem inexperienced in front of his hyung, especially considering how inexperienced he actually was. Little did he know, Kihyun was smitten with the boy’s innocence, and wanted nothing more than to milk every drop of it out of his hard cock. After another high-pitched, adorable moan, Kihyun couldn’t take it anymore, and pulled away, giving Jooheon a heavy stare.

“Get up,” Kihyun said, gesturing for Jooheon to get out of the chair. Blinking confusedly, Jooheon did as he was told, feeling a little embarrassed to be standing up completely nude from the waist-down and fully erect. Kihyun then unzipped his pants and pulled them off, sitting himself down onto the chair upon doing so- his bare cock completely visible. “Now sit back down,” Kihyun said, something dark and hungry in his eyes. Jooheon swallowed thickly, his body trembling as he moved to sit back onto Kihyun’s lap, cock pressed flush against Kihyun’s own.

“Mm, that’s it,” Kihyun moaned, voice low but sensual, and Jooheon gasped, the sound breathy and sexy. Kihyun gazed into Jooheon’s eyes, utterly taken by the look of complete and utter submission, finding his innocence both cute and completely arousing. He wanted to make this boy scream in pleasure, he wanted to make him beg for more. But most of all, Kihyun wanted to spoil Jooheon- to make him desperate for Kihyun’s touch and affection. Grunting, Kihyun thrust his hips up, rubbing his cock against Jooheon’s and sparking another strained curse from Jooheon’s lips.

“Hyung~” Jooheon cried out, body trembling as he rocked his hips in Kihyun’s lap, mouth parted in countless moans that dripped from his lips like thick, sweet honey. He couldn’t stop himself from vocalizing his pleasure, not that he’d never been able to, but there was something about Kihyun’s eyes that made Jooheon want to moan even louder. He could tell it pleased him, and Jooheon was overwhelmed by the intense desire to satisfy Kihyun, to obey him.

Gripping Jooheon’s thick, grab-able thighs, Kihyun rolled his hips up, their hard cocks rubbing together. The sensation was incredible, but Kihyun could make it better, so he leaned his head back, staring up into Jooheon’s face. 

“Grab our cocks,” Kihyun demanded, and Jooheon eagerly obeyed, wrapping both of his hands around the girth of their dicks, pumping them with slow, tentative strokes. He gazed into Kihyun’s face, not quite sure what the older boy wanted him to do, his hips beginning to shake slightly from the intensity. “Stroke them like you mean it, Jooheony,” Kihyun said, his voice taking a playful tone despite the powerful gaze he was giving the boy. He wanted Jooheon to kneel before his lust, he wanted to watch his cute dongsaeng collapse from pleasure- and he wasn’t going to get there if Jooheon was just timidly grazing his fingers.

Biting his lip, Jooheon slipped out a desperate moan, his eyebrows scrunching together and body rocking forward against Kihyun’s as he began to stroke with more force. The feeling was incredible, and paired with how lewd their position was, he was definitely starting to feel good now. He’d never felt like this before- like he had no control, even though he was the one on top, and he really, _really_ liked it.

“Doesn’t that feel better?” Kihyun asked, cocking his head. Jooheon frowned, feeling embarrassed, but he nodded, closing his eyes to avoid Kihyun’s hot gaze.

“Yes, it does,” Jooheon muttered, voice barely audible over the sound of flesh on flesh. Kihyun raised an eyebrow, squinting his eyes so he could look more clearly at Jooheon’s expression, taking in his flushed cheeks and the sweat that had started to form on his brow.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Kihyun asked again, even though he definitely could hear Jooheon. “Where does it feel good?” he prompted, and smirked at the beads of sweat that dripped down Jooheon’s face. 

“M-my penis,” Jooheon responded, clearly flustered, and Kihyun shook his head, unsatisfied. Jooheon’s hands started to pump faster against their cocks, and, paired with the fellatio he’d received from Kihyun earlier, Jooheon was starting to feel close to release.

“And what’s making your _cock_ feel good?” Kihyun asked, grinding his hips up as he reached around Jooheon’s body, giving the boy a hard slap on the ass. Groaning at the satisfying sound he’d produced, Kihyun gripped the flesh, kneading it between his fingers. Jooheon’s lower lip trembled as he replied, eyes finally opening to look at Kihyun as he answered.

“Your dick, hyung,” Jooheon replied, moaning hoarsely at the increase in Kihyun’s tempo, his hand moving faster to match his pace. He groaned, dick dripping with precum as he gazed into Kihyun’s eyes. “Your dick is making me feel good,” he continued, and Kihyun slapped his ass, obviously content with that answer. Happy to have made Kihyun satisfied, Jooheon moans brokenly, and quickens his pace once more until he cums unannounced.

“Fuuuuck,” Jooheon groans out as he came, hand still vigorously pumping their cocks. The feeling was overwhelming, and he didn’t even notice that Kihyun was cumming too until he felt the boy’s cum splatter all over him. God, he’d never came that hard before, he didn’t know what came over him at all. It felt so good he lost his mind a little bit.

After a few more seconds, Jooheon finished cumming, body slouching against Kihyun’s as they both sat there, panting against each other. Rubbing a hand along Jooheon’s back, Kihyun kissed his shoulder, utterly pleased with how good Jooheon was.

“That was really good,” Kihyun said against Jooheon’s sweat-covered skin, a loose smile painted on his lips. Jooheon nodded, feeling very tired now, his cheeks still flushed. 

“But next time, let me know when you’re about to cum~” <3


End file.
